The Institute of Counseling
by Drake Kanto
Summary: Champions have a lot of issues, many of which can't be resolved in a match. So, they seek out the Institute of Counseling where they are free to discuss their problems in front of a well-respected counselor and possibly better their lives outside of the League. There's often a lot of friction between certain champions, and that's why one counselor can't help but set-up meetings.
1. Session 1: Riven and Darius

**A/N:** Hello there and welcome to my first League of Legends fanfiction! For those of you who may have heard of me before (probably not), I'm the same guy who wrote the  Monster Girls One-Shot Collection. Now, for the newbies, I'll tell you all that it's gonna be one hell of a wild ride reading my work. I suggest you all maintain an open mind and be ready for anything since my erratic nature is what makes my writing shine! Moving along, this first 'case' involves an event I've always wondered about regarding how similar Darius' and Riven's purposes are in the lore. There might be OOC, and there might not be. I'm not a psychologist, so I have no idea how their personalities truly work. Still, you can't help but wonder "What if Riven wanted to go back to Noxus?" Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay! Send in the first meeting, please." I call my secretary over telepathy.

I sit comfortably at my behind my desk in a wheeled chair imported from my home in Demacia. Though I'm technically registered as a native Demacian, I was actually born on the border between Demacia and its neighbor Noxus. Of course, this led to a lot of conflict being present on a daily basis. After I became of age I was asked to choose a side, so I chose Demacia. It wasn't a matter of loyalty or anything, it was just where I preferred to live. I'm sure that most of the Institute of War knows of my personal history, at least when it pertains to the Demacia-Noxus War. Most of the champions from both countries look at me with either respect or plain disgust depending on their loyalties.

The first case of the day is most likely the latter. Today, I need to oversee a possible redemption of the League's so-called 'Exile', Riven. I've read her file and even spoke to her on one occasion. From what I can tell, she still feels very patriotic towards her home country of Noxus. However, the decision ultimately falls to the aptly-named 'Hand of Noxus', Darius. He's a terrifying figure with hardly any apparent kindness, but he may be convinced to allow Riven to serve Noxus once again.

-Creak- -Slam-

The two champions walk into my office in full armor, obviously having just come from a match. Riven is wearing her popular 'Battle Bunny' outfit, but still giving off an air of pride. Darius is in a much more casual attire, wearing his 'Dunkmaster' uniform. With just a shift of his basketball net, I can tell he means serious business. However, seeing that reminds me of a very important rule I have in this office.

"Please leave your weapons outside. I don't want to see any violence while you two are in here." I tell them in a gentle, but firm voice.

"Sorry about that, sir." Riven answers with a small bow.

"Hmph, fine. Can I keep my ball at least?" Darius asks with an aloof tone.

"Hmm...actually, no. I need the both of you to change into your standard outfits. You two look too ridiculous for such a serious meeting."

"You wanna say that again, Demacian scum!?" Darius uses his basketball net to [Apprehend] me and pulls me close enough so that our faces are just inches away.

I gulp once before my face blanches over. Suddenly, I'm pushed back away from Darius as Riven stands between us. Her form emanates with [Valor] as I hide behind my desk while watching her small form shield me.

"Calm down, Darius. You've faced me countless times in matches, so you _must_ know what I'm capable of. If we fight now, _you'll know how it will end_." Riven threatens, preparing to use a [Ki Burst] if necessary.

The whole scene would look scarier, but the ridiculousness of their outfits seems to offset the tension. Having reached the end of my patience, I make a telepathic connection with a certain champion who has more than enough authority to handle this situation.

"Sorry to bother you during your work, but I need you to come here quickly. You are about to lose two of Noxus' most promising soldiers."

"My destination is absolute. This is a risk far too great for Noxus." The champion responds.

I breathe a sigh of relief, but jolt out of my seat once I hear the slight whistling of a basketball net spinning around my office. The destruction is almost unreal as Darius just used his weapon to [Decimate] the entire room. Luckily, Riven and I both ducked under his attack just as it passed overhead.

"There is no other way..." Riven says in a low voice as she unveils her [Blade of The Exile].

"Stop! Stop fighting right now! Don't go any further than that!" I shout at them, but they don't hear me.

Both champions face each other from opposite sides of the room, just a mere two feet separating them. I see Darius readying his [Noxian Guillotine], bouncing his basketball in anticipation. Riven responds by charging her blade and bringing her arm back, no doubt about to use a devastating [Wind Slash]. I brace myself for the inevitable clash of powers until suddenly, the door flies open and a flash of green and purple lights fills the room. The deafening sound of a raven echoes throughout my office as it signals the arrival of the champion I called for help.

"You dare cause trouble here?"

I look up from my improvised cover to see the 'Master Tactician' Swain standing in the doorway. His calm demeanor is a stark contrast to what he did to subdue Riven and Darius. He used some kind of spell to [Torment] Riven, while making sure that Darius may [Nevermove]. There's little doubt that Swain became leader of Noxus on wits alone.

"Thank you, Swain, for your assistance." I extend my hand to the man, nodding my approval.

"So long as you are able to work efficiently, I will help however I can." He shakes my hand and hobbles away with his cane, his raven Beatrice at his side.

Riven and Darius simply lower their weapons and look to me, clearly too exhausted to fight anymore.

"Now that I have your attention, please change into your normal outfits and meet me back here. Do. Not. Do. This. Again. I _will_ have Swain come back if you two can't behave."

The two Noxian champions gulp simultaneously in response as they leave the room.

* * *

Riven arrives first, looking at the floor after leaving her broken blade outside. She shuffles inside and takes a seat in one of the chairs facing my desk. Darius comes in afterwards, unarmed and with a glowing red hand-print on his cheek. He hesitates for a moment, not from seeing Riven, but from the sight of my newly-refurbished office. He reluctantly sits in a chair next to Riven and waits for me. It's only been about ten minutes, yet my office is fully repaired. One of the perks of running the counseling program is having unlimited access to Super Minions, which I'll probably be relying on for future cases.

"Before we begin, may I ask about that slap mark, Darius?"

"I did nothing wrong. Riven is the one at fault."

"You were the one gawking at my underwear, pervert!" Riven hisses.

"...Hmph." Darius ignores the topic and glares at me.

"Anyways, you're both here to talk about one thing: Riven's reinstatement into Noxus."

Both champions' faces darken as their serious nature emerges.

"Yes, and from what I read on the reports, Riven _abandoned_ Noxus after the campaign on Ionia." Darius speaks in his deep baritone voice.

"It was more like Noxus _abandoned_ me! We killed our own soldiers with chemical weapons borrowed from Zaun! There was no honor in that, only slaughter!" Riven counters with a passion in her voice.

"I was not in command at that time, and you know it! I would have never ordered chemicals to be used if I was leading the battle!"

"How can I believe that!? I gave up decades of my life believing that Noxus valued its troops! 'Only the strong can become soldiers', and yet thousands of our own people died without ever having a chance to fight back! How can I believe in Noxus ever again...?" Riven's voice softens to a whisper near the end of her arguments.

"...", Darius sighs and places a hand on his fellow Noxian's shoulder, "I don't care if you will ever forgive Noxus again, or if you'd even believe me. However, you were right to place your faith in your power and that alone will let you rise in the Noxian military. From what I read on your battle record, you never once faltered even in the most hopeless of battles. You always held your ground and struck down your enemies without hesitation. I have also seen you carry that same pride on the Fields of Justice, sometimes up-close if we were in a match. It's your decision to come back, but I want you to know that Noxus will always have a place waiting for you. At the very least, I would be honored to fight with you for our country." Darius holds a stoic expression as he looks at Riven, who seems to be shaken from this unprecedented confession.

She looks almost...hurt; as if she felt ashamed for ever doubting Noxus. The emotion in her eyes is complex, but chiefly present is confusion and hesitation at this revelation. No one, not even myself could have predicted such a sincere and genuinely considerate declaration from one of the most feared champions in the League. After a long silence, Riven rises from her seat.

"Thank you, sir, for bringing Darius and I here to discuss this issue. I...need some time to myself to think about things, but I appreciate your efforts." She tells me in a barely audible voice.

With a bow, she scurries out the room.

"You have my regards for bringing us here. I'll always believe that Demacians are pathetic weaklings, but you have my respect for giving me this chance to speak to Riven. If you need me to resolve an 'issue' like Riven and I had earlier, just ask. There's no need to disturb my general's busy day anymore."

Darius nods slowly at me and briskly leaves the room in a military manner.

I swivel in my chair, smirking at the resolution of today's first case.

"There's just too many trust issues these days. Guess I'll get started on the next one..." I say aloud as I make a connection with my secretary to begin the next case.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's funny, really. I don't play either Riven or Darius at all, yet I think I may have been correct with their personalities. You guys be the judge of that. I do like to play a bit of Swain though, since his kit is quite difficult to deal with after level 6. As you may already know, I'm an avid League player who's been with the game since Season 1. I've seen the game transform into the near-masterpiece it is today (except for the toxic players, of course). I usually play at least one or two matches daily, but sometimes more if I'm in a good mood. If anyone would like to play with me, my username is **drkness231**. I mostly main support, but I'm able to play any role except ADC. Trust me, never let me ADC. Anyways, if you all liked my work, leave a review. I'll be posting a new session shortly, this time answering the question: "What are Shen and Zed _really_ fighting over?"


	2. Session 2: Shen and Zed

**A/N:** Hello, my people! I figured that since more than 100 of you read through the first session on release, I could be a bit arrogant and give session two _an early post_. I don't know what you all expect out of this series, but frankly I don't care. Don't take it the wrong way, though, since I'm able to produce this quality of work through selfish means. It's kind of like a government: nobody wants it there, but everything would fall apart without it. Did I mention that I'm mildly sociopathic? Well now you all know. Anyways, today's session is focused around the question of "What is the _real_ rivalry between Shen and Zed?" and why the counselor is only getting difficult cases today; wait, never mind the latter issue. I don't really have much else for you all. If there's any cases that you'd like to see in this series, please send me a message or leave a comment about it!

* * *

-Clang- -Clink- -Whoosh-

The sounds of clashing metal and magic does not bode well for the next pair of champions today. I sigh in disappointment and leave my desk to address my clients directly. However just as I open the door, two [Razor Shuriken] fly over my head and stick into the door. I look at the two projectiles in fear, but turn around again to face the champions. Instinctively, I drop to the floor again in time to narrowly dodge a stray [Vorpal Blade]. In the center of all the flying steel that was once the waiting room, two ninjas are 'arguing' in a violent manner. The spectators, mere minions who happen to be my office staff, are huddled together in fear at my secretary's desk. I instantly know who the two feuding ninjas are, since they are also part of my next meeting. With a stern focus and glowing eyes, Shen shows his prowess as the 'Eye of Twilight' by using a [Feint] to avoid a [Shadow Slash] from Zed, the 'Master of Shadows'. These two champions have a decades-long rivalry from what I've studied, but I plan to resolve it today.

"Hahahaha! Come Shen, show me how pitiful you've become!" Zed mocks.

"Your shadows shall fall hollow before my judgment." Shen responds, not losing his unnerving calm.

"Restraint...is fatal." Zed suddenly disappears in a whirl of shadows, laughing lowly as he nears me with unmatched speed.

"We [Stand United]." Shen starts a chant as I am surrounded by magical energies, shielding me from Zed's [Death Mark].

I step back into my office, terrified at the attempt on my life just now. Without any further hesitation, I lock myself inside and dive behind my desk for safety. Having reached this level of violence, I look for a special button that I had installed for 'unruly clients'. Just underneath my desk I see it, marked with the word 'Winions'. I push the button, triggering an alarm in the office, which abruptly stops the fighting sounds outside. I almost had to use my full resources for the last case, but my connection with Swain proved more useful. Against Shen and Zed, there's only one champion I can use as leverage, but even _she's_ not a reliable mediator.

So as a last resort, I have to rely on Super Minions. From the sounds of smashing and generally pained grunting, it seems that they are taking care of Shen and Zed's dispute. I open the office door to see both champions on the floor in a mangled state, barely able to move. The lead Super Minion, dressed in a gray robe, nods his head respectfully at me and leaves the office with his platoon of twenty Super Minions. After making sure that the two champions are no longer a threat, my staff reluctantly go back to their duties as if nothing had happened at all.

"Well then, shall we finally get started on discussing your issues in a _civilized manner_?" I ask the injured ninjas, handing them both a bag of health potions.

* * *

"Now, please start from the beginning. Tell me why you two are _really fighting_..." I ask the two men, now sitting tensely in chairs facing me.

"It all started when we were children. Zed and I were my father's greatest-" Shen begins but I cut him off.

"Stop right there. I've already read both of your files from the League. You don't have to _lie about your rivalry_ in here. You both are free to speak about what really happened. I promise you that nothing you say will ever leave this office." I raise my hand as if making a pledge to show my commitment to that statement.

"Okay, I will not hide it anymore then." Zed speaks up this time.

"Zed, we both know that you were always living in my _shadow_." Shen narrows his eyes with the slightest of movements, but keeps his voice steady.

"And through living in the shadows, I've become much more of a warrior than you could ever hope to be." Zed's light tone suggests that he's mocking Shen once again.

"I, however, have much more of a chance at my goal since I'm still _in the Kinkou_." Shen counters, earning an irritated grunt from his rival.

"You were always one for taking the _easy way out_ , when it is solitude that's far more attractive..."

Zed rises out of his seat and glares at the other ninja, leaning in with killer intent. I simply move my eyes back and forth at the exchange, somewhat lost as to what the two champions are actually arguing about. Finding a good spot to interrupt, I lower my hand between them and direct their attention back to me.

"Um...what exactly are you guys talking about?" I plainly ask with confusion.

"Who Akali likes more, what else?" They both answer at the same time, looking at me like I just asked what Rammus says.

"Hold on for second.", I interrupt the men just before they start arguing again, "You mean to say that you two have been trying to impress Akali this whole time?"

"Yes, ever since we were children, we've been vying for Akali's affections." Zed answers first.

"Yet you've always been overlooked while I have saved Akali countless times." Shen smirks under his mask, a playful light in his eyes.

"She favors _wolves over dogs_ , **Shen**." The shadowy ninja taunts.

 _Jeez, these two are going to go all day with this if I allow it. I need to get them to focus on something else..._

My thoughts all point to this one conclusion unless I can break their monotony.

"Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. Feel free to challenge each other in a friendly game of Sudoku." I announce as I hand them both a copy of _Black Belt Sudoku_ before stepping out of my office.

With practiced grace and boundless wisdom, I breathe a deep breath and try to make a mental connection with Akali. It's a trying effort that require great concentration, but I eventually get an answer; however, it's not exactly who I wanted.

"Hello? You need speed?" The squeaky voice that answers my call is undoubtedly that of Kennen, the 'Heart of the Tempest'.

"Sorry Kennen, but could you pass the connection to Akali? I didn't mean to call for you." I try to explain.

"Okay, hold on!" He doesn't seem at all offended, probably because he's a Yordle.

"...Yes? Do you have need of me, Counselor?" The 'Fist of Shadow' answers with a soft, yet piercing voice.

"Ah, I was wondering if you would be able to come by my office to help me resolve an issue between two champions." I don't use Shen and Zed's names for good measure.

"Understood. I shall do as balance dictates."

The call ends, a link having been established with both Kennen and Akali. I really don't understand what Shen and Zed see in that woman, but it's not my place to judge. While thinking about my clients' weird tastes, I open my office door only to find growing piles of Sudoku books in front of both champions. I stand in awe at the speed by which both men are finishing each book. I knew ninjas were fast, but I had no idea how intelligent they really were. Shen is the first to notice me and puts down his book and pencil.

"Hello, Counselor. Zed and I were just finishing up our 'friendly competition'. Is everything alright?" Shen's stoic expression is a stark contrast to my utter shock.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's...fine.", I choke out as I sit back at my desk, "I suggest you both clean this up, since I just called for Akali to be here."

Suddenly, the sounds of pencils against paper stops and both champions' eyes gleam with realization. Before I know it, I see the two men working together to dispose of all the completed Sudoku books. Shen slices away at both piles of books while Zed opens a shadow portal and deposits the shredded pieces of paper. In seconds, the piles of books that gathered on my desk are now gone, the ninjas having erased any evidence of their Sudoku games.

"Wow, these two can really work together when they need to..." I accidentally say aloud.

"Indeed, a rare display." Akali's voice suddenly comes from behind me.

"Gah! How long have you been standing there!?" I nearly jump out of my chair when I see the female ninja hovering over me.

"I arrived as soon as you entered your office. I had hidden myself since then." Akali calmly explains, taking a seat between Zed and Shen.

"You both knew?" I ask the men before me.

"Yes, her presence is not difficult to detect." They both answer simultaneously.

"Ahem, right. The reason I called you here, Akali, is because these two have something to say...to...you...?" I trail off after seeing both Shen and Zed quivering in their seats.

"Speak, you two." Akali calmly orders.

"Akali, we want to know...er...who...you..." Zed stumbles through the confession, nodding for Shen to take over.

"Who I...?" Akali starts to piece it together.

"...Who you find more attractive between Zed and I." Shen finishes the confession without pausing, somehow holding his focus while in this stressful situation.

"...This is some kind of joke, yes? You two can't possibly-"

Akali stops talking as soon as she sees the anticipation coming from both men.

"I only consider the two of you as friends, nothing more. While I may have harbored some possible feelings for Shen as a child and Zed when he left the Kinkou, I do not feel anything like that now for either of you." Akali talks with conviction, and very little regret.

"Akali...please explain further." Shen shakily squeaks out.

"Yes, I would also like to know...what you mean." Zed's low voice is a bad sign for his confidence at the moment.

"Shen, when we were children, I was often amazed at how quickly you mastered every technique that was taught to us. You were essentially the 'big brother' that everyone looked up to, especially myself. I admired how much you were willing to sacrifice for the sake of others.", Akali then turns to face Zed, "Zed, you used to live in Shen's shadow and go unnoticed. Then you left for years, improving your own skills. I never knew just how hard you really fought and I only started to appreciate it after you joined the League. You always strike quickly and with deadly force, something I've always been attracted to..."

* * *

"So that means..." I start off, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"While I favor someone who is not afraid to dive headfirst into battle, I also want someone who is able to protect me just as well." Akali admits trying not to look at her fellow champions.

"Wait, that means..." Shen and Zed come to the same realization as there is a pounding on my office door.

-Thwack-

"Ouch. Excuse me, is Lady Akali here?"

Standing in the doorway is the 'Blind Monk', Lee Sin. Without missing a step, he bows perfectly to everyone in the room before taking a standing spot behind Akali's chair.

"I apologize for wasting everyone's time. Shen, Zed...I guess I shall see you both in the future...?" Akali awkwardly tells them as she walks out with Lee Sin, the relationship between them being quite obvious to everyone present.

"Oh my, that's a shocker even for me. I'm really sorry to put you both through that, but I just wanted to help you two resolve your rivalry. I never realized how deep it actually ran between you." I timidly apologize after a long silence.

"It's...okay, Counselor. I think what's best is that Shen and I take some time for meditation somewhere, right?" Zed tries to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Yes, and most likely a cold drink..." Shen sullenly adds.

"Let's go, **friend**. We've got a long night ahead of us."

With his arm draped over his friend's shoulder, Zed walks with Shen out of my office to mend their broken hearts. I feel bad for the pair, mostly since I've somehow made them lose their purpose for being in the League. Against my duties, I lock the door to my office after walking out behind the two champions. They turn to me, surprised, as I check the lock.

"I'd love to have a drink with you both if possible. I can also give you two some advice to move on from Akali."

"Thank you, Counselor. It means a lot to us that you'd go so far to help." Shen agrees.

His eyes brighten considerably as he walks forward with Zed, finally feeling a lot lighter now that he doesn't have to fight with the shadowy ninja all the time. However, a few dozen sparring matches here and there would still be a constant, no matter how much they've become friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you wanna blame me for not making this action-y, go ahead. However, it's a pretty realistic situation that hits home if anyone's gone through stuff like this with friends. Don't worry though, this case is not over yet and will definitely **not** end in tragedy! I've got bigger plans for Shen and Zed in the future, so you all can expect to see them again. Next chapter comes from a suggestion I got from a reader who goes by the name of 'farejojor' (of Germany, it seems), and he asked for me to do something on Vi and Jinx addressing their _possible_ family relationship. So, next chapter will answer the question: "Are Vi and Jinx really sisters?"


	3. Session 3: Vi and Jinx

**A/N:** Okay, ready for another session? I'm excited for it, myself. For those of you who've been reading, I'll try to update this series every 2-3 days so mark your calendars! Today, we're dealing with the (apparently) much-discussed issue, "Are Jinx and Vi really sisters?" I've done a bit of investigating in my free time and I hope you all will approve of my results. That being said, I don't play either of them in League (I don't even own a champion worth more than 4800 IP) but I'm pretty confident in my portrayals. Also, I've hinted at a possible romance developing in the Counselor's life. Remember, this series is all focused on the Counselor. The cases he deals with are just nice side-adventures. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, you two be safe now. I'll call you in on a later date to check up on you. Thanks for the drinks by the way!" I send off Shen and Zed as they stumble off towards the direction of the Ionian District.

I take a quick peek at my watch and smile when it only reads '4:00 PM'. That means that the office should be closing any minute now-

"Oh crap!" I scream upon realizing the consequences of my actions.

While I've been helping Shen and Zed nurse their broken hearts, my scheduled meetings have been getting backed up! At this point, I can assume that a good 10-20 champions are waiting impatiently for me to return. With that many troubled champions in one place, there's no limit to the destruction that could result of it! I break into a full sprint back to my office on the other side of the League, ignoring the strange looks I receive from summoners and champions alike. Just as I run out of breath, I reach the front entrance to the Institute of Counseling. Standing at the front entrance is someone whom I never would expect to see. As the 'Sheriff of Piltover', one would expect this champion to have all her personal problems dealt with. However, the look of weakness on her face is telling me otherwise.

"Caitlyn, what you brings you here this fine evening?" I start off, re-adjusting my gray summoner robe.

"I need to talk to you about one of your 'appointments'. You've read the file on my partner, correct?" Caitlyn's no-nonsense attitude stays strong despite her apparent worry.

"You mean Vi? Yes, I'm aware of her official past and I've even spoken with her outside of matches. She's a very kind person; a bit brash maybe, but generally pleasant." I speak plainly.

"Then would you explain why you believe it's wise to have her in the same room with that criminal?" Caitlyn asks me forcefully, barely able to keep her voice calm.

"I understand your concern for your partner's safety, but I've had a few interactions with Jinx as well. She's not just the 'Loose Cannon' that the League makes her out to be. There's something about her that just screams for help, in rare occasions." I sternly evade Caitlyn's questioning as I step through the doors to the building.

"Wait, don't-"

Caitlyn's voice is cut off by the wave of pure shock and hysteria that crashes into me with my first look at my office. I don't even know where to begin with the absolute destruction that has ravaged my work place. It's almost like the League had a match in here, but forgot to use the illusion magic that censors explicit violence. After having two near-fatal cases today, my mind can't take anymore. Without warning, I feel my legs give way and my chest starts to weigh heavily against my posture. I sway back and forth trying to steady myself, but soon enough I lose my strength enough to fall forward in a swift descent. I nearly land face-first into a set of [Flame Chompers], but Caitlyn hoists me up by my collar with her rifle. She then effortlessly pulls me back up, putting a little too much strength in it which causes me to fall back into her. She grips me by the arms as I accidentally lean against her chest.

"Thanks for that, Caitlyn. You really saved my life just now. It's good to know that you're just as kind as I thought." I smile at her as a light blush appears on her cheeks.

"Er...ahem, i-it's nothing w-worth praising, Counselor. I...merely did what was expected of a champion in the League." She responds with modesty, probably a bit flustered by the bodily contact.

Clearing my throat as a signal, Caitlyn sets me back on my feet after noticing that I've calmed down considerably. The first thing I think about is the location of my staff members. They may just be insignificant minions to anyone else, but they are treated like family around _my_ office! There's a small hint of magic in the air and a few basic weapons lying around, which means that my staff did attempt to defend themselves. Despite being somewhat hardier than normal minions, they are still weaklings compared to the average champion. I pick up one of their axes and swing it around in the air. It feels lighter than what I'm used to, but I wield it with little difficulty.

Suddenly, a high-pitched laugh fills the echoes through the room followed by heavy stomping. From the trail of [Denting Blows] decorating one of the hallways, I can only assume that Vi and Jinx went in that direction. Caitlyn follows closely behind me as we walk through the wreckage that is now my office.

"[Zap!]"

"Counselor, duck!" Caitlyn shouts as a bright light comes from the end of the hall.

I dive to the floor instantly, watching an arc of blue electricity fly overhead. Caitlyn's tall hat just barely comes in contact with the bolt of energy as she fires a few warning shots from her rifle. I spot a discarded minion shield in front of me and pick it up, hoping that it'll be enough to block Jinx's zapper. However, the wall next to me shatters with [Excessive Force] just as Vi crashes into the narrow hall. She glances at me for a moment before rushing down the hallway towards Jinx. Caitlyn and I follow, but Vi picks up speed as she disregards everything else to commit [Assault and Battery]. With a fierce tremor marking the end of her attack, Caitlyn and I break into a sprint to inspect the damage. As we arrive, we find Jinx being held down by Vi's hextech gauntlets while Vi herself is sitting on a curiously intact wooden bench texting on her phone.

"It's about time you got in here, Cupcake. I was worried about the little [Vault Breaker] here." She greets us nonchalantly.

"Jeez, they aren't called 'Fat Hands' for nothing! You really need to lose some pounds, V..." Jinx whines under the weight of the empty gauntlets.

"It's 'Vi', as in the cop who finally caught you." Vi yells as she puts her phone away.

"Whatever, Fat Hands." Jinx pouts, finally looking in my direction.

Knowing that it's far too late for us to use my office, I try to make a mental connection with any of my staff members, assuming they are still alive.

" _Hello? Can anyone answer me?"_ I ask for anyone who would listen.

" _Counselor? Is that you?"_ My secretary seems to be safe.

" _Yes, it's me. Are the others with you as well?"_ I worry about my other staff members just as much as I would a champion.

" _Um, yeah, everyone is alright. Luckily, we happened to evacuate just in time."_

" _Okay, I need you all to contact the Super Minions again; the office needs rebuilding."_

" _On it, Boss."_ The minion replies dryly, knowing that it wouldn't be a normal day without calling the Super Minions to fix the office at least twice.

* * *

"So, let's start from the beginning: what exactly happened for my office to end up like that?" I ask Jinx and Vi in a glass-like voice, barely hiding my inner rage.

Since my office is under reconstruction at the moment, we all decided to hold the meeting in Caitlyn's office at the Piltover Embassy. Caitlyn is letting us use this room while she oversees the reconstruction. I offered to let her stay for the meeting, but she wanted to 'take responsibility' despite Vi and Jinx being the main offenders. Unlike my first impressions, Vi and Jinx seem to be acting civil now. Vi is just lazing around in an armchair while Jinx is amusing herself in Caitlyn's wheeled chair. As per my usual rules, their weapons have been left outside of the room.

"Well, I showed up for your 'shrink meeting' a bit early, so your little guys told me to sit in the waiting room; obviously, I wasn't gonna do that. Then Fat Hands came by just as I tried sneaking out for a quick prank on Teemo-" Jinx begins, just as Vi cuts in.

"First off, swapping the Munchkin's little landmines with [Flame Chompers] isn't a 'quick prank'. You need a bit of planning to pull off a stunt like that. Second, I've just about had it with your ideas of 'fun'. You could've killed the Shrink here and probably be laughing about it!" Vi's point is made as she slams her bare fist on Caitlyn's desk, causing it to shake.

"Whoa, that's going too far even for me.", Jinx explains, earning a bewildered look from Vi and myself, "Sure, I'd make your life horrible, but I wouldn't outright kill you. If it gets to that point, then it's not fun anymore...it's just plain mean.

"If that's true, then...why are you always blowing up parts of Piltover? Don't you realize that _people live there_?" Vi counters, leaning forward with interest.

"Yeah, but there's places with robots too. You ever notice that I only shot up your 'robocops'?" Jinx tilts her head, grinning.

"That...actually sounds familiar. Now that you mention it, Cupcake is always complaining about buying new robots..."

"Do you really take your job seriously, Vi?" I ask, my respect for the 'Piltover Enforcer' quickly diminishing.

"You're the Shrink, take a guess." She brushes me off.

"Yeah. It'd be pretty boring without Fat Hands chasing me around." Jinx adds as if it's an established fact.

"Er...right. What do you two do in your free time anyway?" I slowly try to turn our casual discussion into an actual counseling session.

"I mostly just bug Cupcake or Jayce; just wish those two weren't so...dry." Vi gives a small shudder as she thinks about how boring Caitlyn and Jayce normally are.

"And you, Jinx?"

"I like to play with Mister Clap-Clap!" Jinx beams back at me, projecting enough excitement to fill the spacious room.

"Excuse me? Mister...Clap-Clap?"

Jinx's smile grow even wider as she reaches a hand into her pocket and pulls out a small toy. It looks just like the wind-up metal monkeys that I see children playing with. The brown coating is faded to a sandy color, but the cymbals in its hands are well-kept and chime brightly when they slam together. It looks a bit odd to me, but as I look to Vi, I can see something thoughtful in her blue eyes.

"This toy...where'd you get it?" Vi asks after a pause.

"I got it from my sister when I was a kid. Not sure where she is now, she always was a bit crazy." Jinx innocently admits.

"I...can't believe it.", Vi picks up the toy and looks at it closer, "I gave something like this as a present to a little girl long ago, back in my heisting days. She would always call me her sister, even though we weren't related. I always knew something about you felt familiar, Jinx."

"Wow...even I don't have anything to say about that! Are you really saying _you're my sister_!?" Jinx doesn't even sound surprised, more excited than anything.

"Guess so, Jinx. Even though we're sisters, I won't go easy on you if you start causing trouble." Vi declares.

"Sweet! Let's go prank Teemo then! I know exactly where he is right now, come on!" Jinx rushes out of the room with a speed that could put Kennen to shame.

"I better catch up to her and make sure she doesn't blow up half the League. Thanks for all your work, Shrink." Vi smiles at me and chases after Jinx, a new light in her eyes.

"Another job well done..." I say to myself while locking up Caitlyn's office.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, those of you who thought it was one-way or the other? Your disappointment is delicious. Hahaha, but I personally think that it's a very-real possibility for Vi and Jinx to be sisters. "Blood isn't the only thing that makes family." That's how I see it, and I'm sure many of you will agree with me. I typically have an idealistic view of the world, so small things like that generally don't bother me. I can only imagine what Caitlyn has to say about this shocking discovery! It'll be hell to deal with, but I'm sure she'll handle it. I mean, did you see that moment with Caitlyn and the Counselor? A fine job in my opinion. Anyways, next time we'll be looking into a suggestion made by a regular of my work and a good friend of mine, DocSlendy! As per his request, we'll be looking into the question, "Can Morgana and Kayle ever work things out?" Also on an unrelated note, if anyone wants to play League with me, just send me a message and I'll be happy to reply!


	4. Session 4: Kayle and Morgana

**A/N:** Session Four and we're just getting started! Today, we're looking into the nature of a feud between two of the League's oldest champions: Kayle and Morgana. These two are a serious case of sibling rivalry and it's the Conuselor's job to deal with it. Enough about the session though, author's notes are **my time** to shine. Recently, I've been getting quite a few requests for sessions and many of you have been reading my work, so that's good for both of us. I'm aware that I'm a bit slow on updating, but loyal readers will tough it out knowing I delivery quality; hopefully. Well, I'm pretty much done talking, so I'll leave you all to your reading. Enjoy!

* * *

As I make my way back to the office from the Piltover Embassy, I smile at the sight of so many summoners and champions still wandering about the League. It's been five years since I started working here and ten years since I first became a summoner. Even so, it's a pleasant feeling being around so many famed champions known all over Valoran. I keep walking for a good fifteen minutes before my stomach realizes that it's been running on empty for about three hours. All of the work I've had today made me miss dinner and it's far too late to find a restaurant on the Institute grounds.

 _I guess I'll ask Caitlyn if she knows any good places in Piltover. Maybe it'll turn into a date..._

While contemplating the chances of having dinner with Caitlyn, I hear the sound of sirens blaring from the Institute center. Knowing that I'll have to cross it to get back to my office, I round a corner as casually as I can. However, it seems that the commotion is not as important as I thought. In the middle of the normally-crowded area is just two champions. From the contrasting color of their wings, I instantly recognize the pair: Kayle and Morgana. Though I'm only watching from afar, Kayle seems to be in her Riot uniform and yelling at Morgana, who is wearing her Sinful Succulence apron to run her food cart. The 'Fallen Angel', both from her world and from her bakery, is standing her ground while trying to appease the angry 'Judicator'. Seeing another potentially disastrous case before me and wanting to finally get some sleep, I try to walk past the scene as calmly as possible. Unfortunately, my reputation as the Counselor in the League is well-known to almost everyone and it doesn't take long before Morgana sidles up to me pleading for help.

"Counselor, I need your assistance!" She calls out.

"Eh, as much as I'd like to resolve your problem, I'm currently off-duty at the moment. Besides, I'm kind of hoping to get some sleep tonight." I nervously respond.

"Hold it right there, Morgana! I wasn't finished speaking!" Kayle's booming voice is followed by the woman herself, clearly ticked off.

"Ugh, here we go..." Her sister groans.

"I believe I've told you countless times that your food cart is not allowed on the streets during late hours. Also, you must have a valid permit in order to sell your products in the Institute. I don't care if all of Runeterra enjoys your pastries, you _aren't selling anything_ without written approval from at least 2 of the 3 High Council members. In addition..." Kayle drones on and on about Morgana's previous 'offenses', which are actually just minor issues that no one really pays attention to.

I gesture for the poor champion to step closer, making sure she doesn't interrupt Kayle's lengthy monologue. Once close enough, I stare intently at her glowing eyes while whispering words of power known only to the line of Counselors in the League. Traditionally, there's only ever one active Counselor in the League, so this is a truly unique spell. With one last verse left to recite, I notice a minor change come over Morgana's expression: a smile.

* * *

I'm suddenly watching a conversation between two angelic figures, both young women clad in armor that I've only read about in ancient texts. They seem to be sitting on a stone bench, surrounded by clouds marking their extremely high altitude. Both of their wings are folded back and the women look...thoughtful, and calmly debating minor issues. I float a bit closer to the duo and realize that it's a 'young' Morgana and Kayle during the time when they lived in their own world. I've never used the Counselor's power before, so the shock is unreal. Judging from the scene unfolding, the spell enables me to view past memories of my target to try and discover a possible cause for distress in my clients. It's bound to be useful in the future.

"Sister, why do have to fight these creatures everyday? Isn't there some way for us to completely eliminate them or even make peace?" The young Morgana wonders.

"There's no such way, Little One. They will always threaten our people and we will always drive them back. That's how it has been and how it always will be. So long as the Shadows exist, we will also have our purpose for living." Kayle answers with a smile.

"But what if they were no longer our enemies? What would happen to us then? Must we be in a constant state of war?"

Morgana is looking at Kayle with hope that her sister would understand her viewpoint.

"If there was such a peace...we'd probably turn our attention to uniting our people. There's too much distrust between everyone, and we need a strong government if we're ever to watch over the growing world below."

"I...guess you're right." Morgana meekly agrees, looking down with disappointment.

The image before me blurs into a whirl of colors, before rearranging itself into a more vibrant and alarming tone. I'm now looking at a later memory, one involving a fully-armed Kayle and a scornful Morgana with scores of angels crowding behind both sisters. They all stand armed on a barren wasteland devoid of any rocks and life except for the two armies. The 'fallen' angels on Morgana's side are blackened, with decrepit wings and a consistent sense of dread overflowing from them. Kayle's angels have retained their beauty, their wings fully white and brimming with life. From the magic gathering in everyone's hands, this seems to be the moment when Morgana spearheaded the rebellion against Kayle and their people.

"Morgana! Why do you turn against us? The only way for us to thrive is through order. Without it, the resulting chaos would tear our people apart!" Kayle accuses.

"I've always thought that was the only way, but now I know that's a lie! What will make us any stronger than the Shadows if we are all the same? How will any of us find new strategies if we all must follow the same rules? How will I know who my sister is anymore...?" Morgana tearfully whispers the last part of her argument.

"...This talk is over. Your time has come. If you won't join me willingly, then I won't hesitate to use force!" Kayle shouts as she unleashes a [Reckoning] on her sister.

I cringe knowing how powerful the attack is, but Morgana blocks it with a [Black Shield] just before it connects.

"Feel my pain."

Those three words send a shiver through my body as I hear a sharp intake of breath coming from Morgana. Just like I've seen several times in League matches, it's the start of her most feared spell, [Soul Shackles]. Five shackle emerge from her form, one of them latching onto Kayle and bringing her to the ground. The other four angel soldiers nearby cry in agony as the shackles tighten around them. Kayle stands back up and lifts a hand in the air, calling for aid from the higher orders of angels. Before the shackles are fully locked, all five of their targets are bathed in a holy light of protection. Having used up her only chance for [Intervention], Kayle picks herself back up and beats her wings furiously.

"I won't...lose...this fight!", Kayle declares before calling upon her [Righteous Fury], "Come here. I'll teach all about the afterlife..."

Kayle's taunting prompts Morgana to retaliate by creating a patch of [Tormented Soil] underneath more members of the angel army.

"You too will be judged." She remarks, signaling the start of the battle.

* * *

I feel a hard slap across my face just as I release myself from Morgana's memories. I blink repeatedly as reality comes back to me. Kayle is in front of my now with irritation all over her face. Morgana is standing off to the side with her food cart and eyeing me with satisfaction plastered across her face. It takes me a few more minutes to realize why I bothered to peer into the fallen angel's memories in the first place.

"I'm sorry. What did you need, Kayle?" I hastily recover.

"I asked you, Counselor, if you know of a way to resolve this issue. It's clear that my sister and I will always clash on these matters, so I'd like you to decide which of us is in the right." She commands with a harsh pressure.

"Well, given what I've just seen, there seems to be a very simple solution to all of this. I'll need your sister to come here first."

Hearing my prompt, Morgana walked up beside me as she let loose a vicious glare in Kayle's direction.

"I'm glad we can finally put our little _conflict_ behind us." The Fallen Angel comments with a sneer.

"Kayle, have you ever tried one of your sister's pastries?" I ask calmly, trying not to upset her.

"I would never dare to touch one of those 'foul creations'!" She hisses at Morgana.

"Morgana, is it true that baking doesn't require _any_ recipes?"

This crude prodding sets off the patissiere in an unimaginable way.

"What!? Don't you **ever** say that again! If every baker follow his/her instincts, then the entire world of culinary cuisine would perish! There's no such thing as 'making a recipe from scratch' nor is there just 'winging it'! Everyone needs a basic foundation before doing anything, and that is where we can create new recipes. Even still, we all need to follow the recipe or else the product will **unappealing, unappetizing, and most importantly: unoriginal**. For example, I've taken Pantheon as an apprentice and while he's very talented, he's still..." Morgana goes off on her own, similar to Kayle a few minutes ago.

I beckon towards Kayle and pull her aside for a private discussion.

"So, what do you think of your sister now?"

"I've never seen her so passionate about something before. And to be such a strong proponent to rules and order...it's shocking, to say the least. Clearly, I haven't been paying much attention to her. It's unreal to see that she's changed so much over the past millenia." She admits, somewhat bewildered.

"Do you think you could try seeing things from her point of view, instead of judging her for being different?" I ask the angel, hoping that she too has mellowed out like Morgana has.

"I don't like her for straying away from our people's future, but I'll consider her reasons for doing so." Kayle announces, her eyes taking on a thoughtful shine.

"Great! I'll let her know the good news. Be ready for _anything_."

"What do you mean by-" Kayle's question is cut off as I tug her along towards Morgana.

Morgana looks at us with a fierce passion, obviously still wanting to continue her speech. I hold a hand up to interrupt her and push Kayle in front of me. Gripping her shoulders gently, I tell Morgana the good news (for her, at least).

"Morgana, I've spoken with Kayle and found a solution to your fighting: I'd like you to teach Kayle how to bake pastries and help out with your business."

"What!?" Both sisters exclaim, though with mixed feelings.

"Kayle is willing to see how you've changed over the years and I'm sure you'd like to show her your mastery of baked goods." I charmingly say.

"Is this true, Kayle?" Morgana's surprise is expected, especially since Kayle's always been a strict person.

"If learning skills from you will help me consider your feelings, then so be it." Kayle shyly confesses.

"..."

There's a still silence for several minutes before Morgana does the unthinkable and wraps her arms around Kayle in a warm hug. Kayle looks as stunned as I am, but understands enough to return the hug, gently clasping her arms around her sister.

"Thank you, Sister. I'm honored that you'd give me this chance." Morgana whispers.

Seeing that my work is finished, I start walking back on my way to the office with a smile. Though Morgana and Kayle are far from forgiving each other, at the very least I've set them on the right path. Now only time will tell where those two will end up. I make a mental note to visit Morgana's food cart again to check up on her situation, most likely weeks from today. I check my watch and it reads '6:00 PM'. My state of peace is abruptly shattered as I break into a sprint back to my office, hoping that Caitlyn is still waiting even after the repairs have been done an hour ago.

* * *

 **A/N:** You do not want to keep someone waiting. Even so, helping people out always has its rewards. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. Anyways, I hope things will work out between the sisters and between the Counselor and Caitlyn. Hopefully he won't have any more cases to deal with and finally be able to enjoy his evening. I know I'd be dying to play a couple matches if I were him. I don't play Kayle and Morgana so much nowadays, but I'm quite familiar with their skill sets and play-styles. Still, I've got a lot of work to do with this series, so I'll get right on it. For next time, I'll be doing a request from 'Davda'. He wanted me to make a session with Nasus and Renekton, so that's the plan. I'll try to answer the question: "Can Renekton ever go back to normal?" Stay tuned, and find out! Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone!


End file.
